Talons and Claws
by Darkness-Rising-Queen
Summary: When a young owl is forced into the world of warriors to help a young she-cat from threats of all kind. But something tugs at his chest. Is it love for the she-cat? Can two such different animals be together? Or will one of them die? R & R
1. First Flight

AN: Another story.

Talons and Claws

Chapter 1

First Flight

The den was all that the young owl remembered. He knew everything about it, from the discarded pellets to the scratches on the walls that he would make when he was bored, which was everyday. He looked out of the hole of the tree, seeing his sister gliding around.

His sister, as is him, is a spotted owl. Her brown and white feathers had already grown and was now beautifully glowing as the moonlight hit his sisters body. She had dark eyes with blue on the outside forming a ring, and small, neat talons that she has threatened him with. Her beak was short and lightly pointed on the end. She turned the head, the way that owls do, and said, "If you're done being moonstruck, maybe you should look for Mom and Pa."

"I can't leave the nest, Nina," the young owl said as he shuffled his small talons in the sandy part of the tree.

"Humph. More like scared to live a little," His sister huffed as she landed down beside him.

"Mum said so. She would kill me if I left the nest, and what if I don't return," the young owl persisted as he fretted about what his parents would think.

"Mraak, stop being such a baby," Nina cooed as she stepped behind him.

Mraak wasn't a very big spotted owl. His feathers were more of a ruddy gray than the brown color that they should be. His eyes were a misty grey, trimmed with green and he could see better than his whole family. His feathers were almost full fledged, and his beak was long and pointed at the end.

"I just don't want to get into any trouble," Mraak whined as he looked across the star speckled sky.

"Trust me," His sister cooed as she smirked evilly.

She trusted her foot onto Mraaks back, pushing her little brother over the edge. Mraak felt the air as he let out a startled yelp. Kallian, the nestmaid snake, let out a hiss as she looked at Nina with blind eyes.

"Why did you do that," the snake hissed as she thought of striking Nina.

"I know that he will return, besides if he doesn't then there won't be many mouths to feed for the weakling just eats our supply," Nina scoffed as she lifted her wings. She peered over the edge, and was quite surprised by what she saw.

Mraak felt the wind ghost through his developing flight feathers as he fell. The overwhelming urge to flap immediately overcame him as he felt himself slow down. So, flapping his wings, he felt himself go up instead of down. A loud cry of joy sounded from his beak as he looked down at his sister.

Nina's eyes were large and wide as she dumbfoundingly watched Mraak actually fly before her even with his still developing flight feathers. She almost let out a frustrated sound as she did a hopping dance to have her plan foiled.

Mraak let out a laugh at his sister, he knew that she would try something sooner or later, so every morning he would hop on the branches and he even once tried flying before his dad awoke and brought him back to the nest to reprimand him for "falling" from the nest and being up past his bedtime.

The wind shifted suddenly, making Mraak let out a startled hoot as he was tugged towards the ground. He closed his eyes and fainted as his body hit something solid.

A small form crept along the white world. The feline turned its head slightly to the left, noticing small prints in the snow that only single one thing. Prey!

It turned slightly to the left, creeping along the small trail with small, delicate silver paws. Its slender form pressed closer to the ground as the ground yawned into a dip below the feline. The hollow place wasn't covered white like the rest of the world. A pink tree was in the middle with the mouse den right below its trunk.

To the far side of the hollow was a slope. It dipped right into a half concealed cave that yawned from the ground. The feline twitched her whiskers as she listened for the tell tale heart beats of a mouse. She sensed the right rhythm coming from inside the cave. Not noticing what was in front of her, the feline stepped forwards only to land chest first onto hard packed dirt.

Spitting with fury, the feline got onto her paws and narrowed her eyes at the small shivering form of Pouncekit. He squealed as his blue eyes met with the narrowed blue eyes of his older sister, Silverheart. "Why did you follow me out here," she hissed at her younger brother.

"I wanted to hunt with you sissy," Pouncekit squeaked as he crouched down. "You might also need protection from big scary badgers or sly skinny foxes."

Pouncekit bared his tiny white teeth. He swiped out at the air, imagining a fox right where he swiped. Done with that, he looked inquiringly up at his sister. Silverheart sighed.

"You know that kits aren't allowed out of the camp," she stated matter-of-factly as she closed her eyes. "But I guess that you can come along now since we are a ways away from camp."

She peeked down at Pouncekit with half closed eyes. The little kit let out a squeal of joy as he ran around his sister shouting, "Oh thanks, thanks, sissy! Yes thanks!"

"But if you get into trouble with Mom or Scatterstar, don't drag me into it. This is your fault and I am in enough trouble as it is, with being made a warrior early and all," Silverheart continued as she lifted her nose into the air.

Sniffing daintily, she scented the same mouse still in the cave. "Stay here," she whispered to Pouncekit as she crouched low to the ground so that her belly was brushing the dirt.

Stalking along the side of the hollow, Silverheart silently came closer to the cave. Bunching her hindquarters, she waited until the mouse had poked its whiskered face out of the cave before she pounced. The mouse let out a squeak as it felt Silverheart's claws dig into its small body. Suddenly a mass of white snow blew out of the cave, engulfing Silverheart in a whirlwind of wind and frozen water.

Silverheart let out a screech as she felt something big tumble into her. Her eyes widened when she felt the hard ground contact with her side, her ribs cracking as she heard the faint voice of Pouncekit in the distance as darkness closed in.

"Sissy! Where are you? Don't die on me, please!"

**An: I should be updating Going Rogue and City of Shadows soon since school has ended for me. *Cheers. Well, this idea has been bugging me since school has ended so I just had to write it out.**

**~Darkie**


	2. Fox Troubles

**AN: Wow, haven't updated this story for awhile now. Here's the second chapter.** ***Chapter title may change**

* * *

**  
**

_Talons and Claws_

Chapter 2

Fox Troubles

Mraak opened his grey and green eyes to find himself laying on top of another creature. The slits there were his ears picked up the sound of water dripping, as he gazed about the area. He and the other creature were inside of the cave, or just the main cavern of one.

Gingerly getting off of the creature, Mraak tipped his head to the side, for he had never seen a creature such as this. It was lithe with pointy ears and a bright pink nose. Long silver spider web-like treads poked out from where its beak should be. Instead f a beak it had what he heard was called a muzzle. He gently pressed his wing tip to the creatures side, noting the silky smoothness and taut muscles hidden underneath.

He found himself staring at the creature, feeling his face grow a bit hot as he quickly pulled his wing back. He stood rigid for a few heart beats, heart pounding. Finally, the spotted owl turned round and hobbled off to where the water was dripping.

He found himself staring at a large pool of water. Above it were creaks that shone down the light of day. Moss lined on the walls and around the waters edge. Grabbing some with his talons, Mraak dipped the moss into the water before hopping back to where the silver creature still lay knocked out.

_'It isn't just lithe,' _he thought. _'It's actually slender.'_

The owl shook his head, quickly disposing the thoughts from his head. "Where are you sissy," a voice bounced off the walls.

Mraak turned his head slightly, the voice sounding young and squeaky. He blinked as he made out another one of the lithe creatures bounding over to the other one. It bared its small teeth at Mraak as it hissed, "Get away from her, you big monster!"

"You have the wrong idea, little creature," Mraak hooted.

A soft sound. The smaller lithe creature turned its back to Mraak as it pressed up against the bigger one. Two river blue eyes opened slowly, as the slender one looked over at the small one. "Pouncekit? What happened," the soft voice said.

"I find you with big monster. Me protect you," Pouncekit squeaked as he puffed out his narrow chest.

Silverheart lifted up her head as she gazed over at Mraak. "Pouncekit," she mewed. "This isn't a monster, its just a young owl."

Pouncekit bowed his head. "Sorry Owl," the white kit mewed.

"Where are we," Silverheart asked as she gazed at the smooth stone of the cave.

"In the hidden cave," Pouncekit answered.

The silver she-cat struggled onto her paws, only to crumple back down onto the ground. "I can't get up."

Mraak thought for a moment. "Lean on me," he said after a few heart beats.

Silverheart staggered back up, and just when she was about to fall again she felt the soft feathers of Mraak pressed against her flank. She felt his wing gently hold the other side of her body as they hobbled through the cave.

Sunlight washed down on them as they staggered out of the cave, blinking rapidly as their eyes became accustomed to the sudden bright light. Pouncekit bounced ahead of them trough the forest, looking like a fluffy pile of furry snow whenever he stopped.

Silverheart pricked her ears as she heard a muffled crack. Her view was blocked out when Mraak covered her fully with his wing. "What do you want foxes," he hooted.

Pouncekit was standing still on the edge of the scene, eyes closed. A good amount of foxes ranging from white to a bloody red crimson had surrounded Mraak, but the owl remained calm. A large crimson colored fox stepped forwards. He bared his yellow fangs in what appeared to be a smirk. "What's a bird doin' in these woods? We own this place now, an' no cat can stand in the way."

"I was just about to be on my own way, actually. I wasn't planning on staying," Mraak answered.

"Then we should ain't be in your way, fellow creature," A pure white fox said as the group parted for the owl.

Mraak stepped forwards, only to bump into the dull, bloody short sword of the crimson fox. "But just don't get in our way," he snarled softly. "Or I'll gut ya meself, matey."

With a sly smirk, the crimson fox pulled his sword away, back onto the rough snakeskin belt. His amber eyes watched Mraak as the owl hobbled away from the group. Once there was a good distance between them and the foxes did Mraak let Silverheart poke her head out. "That was a close call," she sighed.

"What's going on Silver cat," Mraak said.

"It's Silverheart and those foxes have invaded my clans territory. They had come from the sea in a big wooden thing, with only their crimson leader wielding that 'blade' I believe its called. We have fought for moons now, and many have died," Silverheart answered sadly as they neared a bramble wall.

The small white fluffy form of Pouncekit bounded next to them, his bright blue eyes sparkling as he grinned. "No one foxy sees me. Me hide good."

"Why does he lapse into such strange styles," Mraak asked.

"We used to be rogues. My father had cared for us until the foxes murdered him, my mother was part of the clan here and she took us in. Pouncekit was only four moons old, though he is turning six at sunhigh tomorrow, " Silverheart answered.

Mraak nodded, not really understanding some of the uses for a coupe of words. He stopped when they had reached the bramble wall, noting the back gaping hole in front of them. "Through here," Pouncekit chirped as he bounded into the hole.

Stifling a groan, Mraak walked into the brambles. Thorns tugged at his feathers until he finally found himself standing in a camp site where the sun dappled here and there. More cats in pairs or alone were scattered around the whole site. Pouncekit bounced in front of Mraak, as though trying to get someone's attention.

"Pouncekit! Why were not in the camp," a voice growled.

While Pouncekit crouched low to the ground with his ears pressed flat against his head, Mraak looked to see a big tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes. The she-cat had growled at the fluffy white kit, so Mraak guessed that she was either the leader or the second in command.

"And with an owl," Scatterstar continued. "With all of those foxes around, and you just happen to bring in an owl. Owls aren't our friends, Pouncekit! Anyways, where is that sister of yours, Silverheart?"

"She under wing," Pouncekit mumbled from his crouched position.

"What," Scatterstar asked, not quite understanding what the white kit meant.

"She's under his wing," Pouncekit repeated, flicking his small tail at Mraaks wing.

"Don't you see me, Scatterstar," Silverheart mewed from under Mraaks wing.

"I can hear you, young she-cat," Scatterstar scoffed. "You should go and see Twistedfate about whatever ails you. That should be the only reason to why you are with this-this owl."

Those words stung Mraak deeply. He didn't know why, just that it hurt his chest to hear that Silverheart might only be using him. He hobbled with Silverheart leading the way.

The silver she-cat lead him to a shallow mini cave. A tortoiseshell she-cat limped out to them, Mraak realizing that her left hind leg was twisted. Two green eyes looked blackly at Mraak before the tortoiseshell turned around and disappeared into the cave. "Come in," A soft voice said.

Silverheart lead Mraak into the shallow cave as the tortoiseshell flicked her tail at an empty, clean pile of moss. Letting the slender form of Silverheart slink down gently onto the moss, Mraak lifted his wing and gently stretched it.

Twistedfate took some herbs off of the caves walls, where there were many herbs stored in crevices. The she-cat gently placed the herbs onto Silverhearts wounds saying softly in a kind voice, "You will need to stay here for a few sunhighs now."

"But my brothers ceremony is tomorrow at sunhigh," Silverheart protested as she rolled onto her stomach.

"We shall see about that, don't you fret," Twistedfate mewed as she checked over her herbs. "Now, Flowerkit what herb do I use for bellyache?"

A small grey she-cat sat down next to the herb and sniffed in its scent. "By the smell, I would say that its juniper berries, but you can also chew chevil roots."

Flowerkit looked over at Twistedfate, who licked the kits ears in pride. "Very good Flowerkit. You may return to the other kits now since I have to go and collect some more herbs."

Mraak felt out of place in the cave, and Twistedfate easily picked up on his unease. "You may leave, go and talk with Scatterstar about what happened."

Twistedfate limped out of the cave, leaving a baffled Mraak still standing in the same place for the whole time. "That's medicine cats for you, they seem to read the signs of everyone as well as everything," Silverheart mewed as she closed her eyes.

Mraak shuffled out of the cave, looking around the camp for the tortoiseshell leader. He easily found Scatterstar, who was sitting by a stunted tree with another cat sitting there and mutttering something to her.

Mraak shuffled over to Scatterstar and the other cat, feeling the eyes of the other cat burn into him as it noticed him. "Owl," Scatterstar mewed. "Now, I would like to know what you doing in MY terriotry."

"I don't know," Mraak replied. "I fell into the Hidden Cave."

"Liar," The other cat growled.

"Hush," Scatterstar mewed to the white tom with black stripes.

The white tom hissed softly as he glared at Mraak with sandy yelow eyes. Mraak shifted uncomfortably as he clacked his beak. "But is true, I fell into this place. I really want to go back home, though."

"See," Scatterstar mewed to the white tom before turning back to the owl. "We will help you return, if you help us with the foxes and other threats."

"Deal," Mraak said.

Scatterstar smirked as she motioned for Mraak to leave, who hurriedly dipped his head as he left. The white tom cat turned his gaze onto Scatterstar as he mewed, "We do not need the help of an Owl!"

"Oh, but we do," Scatterstar mewed. "Thornheart, post extra sentries tonight, though, just in case."

The cat with black stripes, Thronheart, bowed his head as he slunk towards a hole of bramble that served as the warriors den.

But no one saw the two amber eyes that watched the camp from the treetops, or caught the yellow smirk.

* * *

**AN: I'm just surprised that no one made a story with these two great series. I also added a bit of Redwall in (The talking foxes and more to come) too. Hopefully this turns out good. There may also be some repeats of names and/or descriptions between all of my warriors fics.**

**~Darkie**


	3. Secret Betrayal Part 1

**AN: Here's the Third Chapter! I actually hit some writers blocks in this chapter idea. -_-**

_Talons and Claws_

Chapter 3

Secret Betrayal

The sun lit up the forest. The golden rays hitting the hollowed pine tree, where a sleeping pile of feathers rested. The owl drowsily opened its eyes, quite amazed that he had actually slept at night. His head shot up, the owl groaning as his head thumped from the collision.

He lazily blinked his eyes as he yawned. Mraak shuffled over to the entrance of the hollow pine tree, gazing at the other bare and pine trees as well as the walls of the camp that rested nearby. Stepping into the sunlight, Mraak spread out his wings, feeling the wind breeze through his almost developed flight feathers.

He easily lifted into the air, soaring lazily to the camp.

111111111111111111111111111111

The bitingly cold wind blew into the brambles and into the dens. A silver she-cat shivered as she curled tightly into a ball. The wind bit into her bones, as she realized that she was in the medicine cats den.

She jumped onto her paws, immediately falling back down as her ribs protested from the sudden strain. "Stay down," A soft voice mewed as Silverheart rolled onto her stomach.

Silverheart looked up at Twistedfate, seeing her smiling softly down at Silverheart. Silverheart scanned the den while Twistedfate limped over to the stock of herbs. The silver she-cat noticed the grey fur of Flowerkit as the kit slept peacefully in another bed of moss nearby.

The poor kit was born shortsighted, and had to rely on her other senses from the start. She would never be able to become a warrior like the other kits, so she set herself on becoming the best medicine cat, like Twistedfate, whom she adored and thought of as a mother.

"You know, you shouldn't have tried to stand up so fast, so soon," Twistedfate mewed softly as she padded over to Silverheart with a few herbs.

The tortoiseshell she-cat gently dabbed the herbs into Silverhearts fur. "There," she mewed. "When the ceremony is to start I will help you out, but try not to get up before then."

Twistedfate gently prodded the sleeping Flowerkit, who blinked open her eyes and yawned. "Come Flowerkit," Silverheart heard Twistedfate mew softly. "We're going to go and collect some herbs."

The little grey kit immediately leapt onto her paws, her tail flicking with excitement. Twistedfate limped out of the den, putting her tail on Flowerkits shoulder to help guide the shortsighted kit.

"Silverheart shivered as another gust of cold leaf-bare winter blew into the den. "Are you okay," A voice mewed deeply.

Startled, Silverheart looked up to see a jet black tom standing by the entrance of the den. His warm amber eyes gazed at the silver she-cat with concern as he grinned goofily. Silverhearts blue eyes rested on the black tom's shoulder, tracing the deep scar from the first fight with the foxes. The jet black tom flicked his white tipped tail as he continued to gaze at Silverheart.

"You don't need to worry Jetfur," Silverheart mewed. "I can take care of myself just fine."

"Spoken like a true warrior," Jetfur mewed, ginning widely.

Silverheart scoffed as she slowly rose onto her paws. Her ribs protested softly as the silver she-cat stood there. "I don't think that you should be standing," Jetfur mewed, his deep voice laced with worry.

Silverheart was about to protest, but her ribs shrieked and gave in as she tumbled back onto the bed of moss. "Oww," she groaned softly.

"Told you so," Jetfur mewed childishly as he sat down and curled his long tail over his paws. He grinned in a way that said that he was right about something while the other cat was wrong and he was feeling satisfied with himself.

Soft wingbeats droned from outside the den as Jetfur sprang onto his paws and pricked his ears towards the sound. "What is that," he asked as he crouched down and crept out of the den.

The jet black tom watched as Mraak landed lazily just some fox lengths away. The odd colored spotted owl shuffled over to Jetfur, who crouched down as he gazed up at the owl. "Where is Silverheart," Mraak hooted as he stopped some paw lengths from Jetfur.

"She's in there," Jetfur mewed as he flicked his tail at the medicine cats den.

Mraak shuffled past Jetfur, knocking the black cat over. Jetfur got back onto his paws, spitting out some dirt as he growled softly at Mraaks back. Mraak heard the growl, but decided to ignore it as he slid into the medicine cats den. He blinked as he made out the many herbs lining the walls, the piles of moss scattered around, the small pond towards the back of the den, and the form of Silverheart.

"You okay," Mraak asked worriedly as he shuffled towards Silverheart.

"I'm fine," Silverheart mewed shyly as she dipped her head. "Just a few cracked ribs is all."

"Do you need anything," Mraak asked as he gently touched Silverhearts side with his wing tip.

"Some food from the fresh kill pile would be nice," Silverheart answered as she ducked her head towards the side, trying to hide her growing blush.

Mraak lifted his wing away from Silverheart as he turned around and shuffled out of the den. His grey green eyes scanned the camp until it rested on the small pile of fresh kill. Shuffling over, he picked up a scrawny mouse with his beak by the tail. A couple of apprentices scurried away from him, dashing back over to where they eat everyday.

Mraak blinked at the apprentices retreating forms, biting back a swell of sadness that he was like a monster to the young cats. Shuffling his talons in the dust, Mraak finally reached the medicine cat den. He gazed coolly at the black tom, who just glared at the owl with unconcealed anger and disgust.

Mraak lifted his beak into the air as he shuffled past Jetfur, who growled and dug his claws deep into the ground. The odd colored spotted owl ignored the jet black tom again as he walked over to Silverheart and dropped the mouse by her small paws.

Silverheart smiled gratefully at Mraak as she dipped her head and bit into the small mouse. She quickly finished the mouse in a few famished gulps, licking her lips as she started to wash herself. Mraak walked over until he was by Silverhearts side, dipping his head and gently brushing his beak through the silver she-cats fur as he preened her.

"I don't believe I caught your name," Silverheart mewed softly as she paused.

"It's Mraak," Mraak answered softly as he continued to preen Silverheart.

111111111111111111111111111111

Two amber eyes watched as the cat and the owl shared a fluffy moment **(AN: Hehe, my first fluffy-ness)**, feeling a pang of envy go through his stomach. The jet black tom slunk out of the den, glancing around the camp to find that most of the cats were either still asleep or out on a patrol. Grinning evilly, Jetfur slunk towards the entrance of the camp, halting immediately when a voice called over to him, "Jetfur! Where are you going?"

Hetfur turned around to see Thornheart. The white with black stripes deputy gazed coldly at the jet black tom as he growled the words. "I'm going hunting," Jetfur replied coolly as he gazed defiantly at his old mentor. **(An: Like mentor, like apprentice)**

Thornheart just spat at the ground as he turned around. "Do what you wish," he growled as a smirk lit up his face.

Jetfur smirked as well as he slunk through the tunnel of thorns that he just seem to not feel. Finally arriving into the forest, Jetfur slunk off towards the stream. The gentle bob of the stream soothed his feelings somewhat as he gazed across the water at Streamclan's territory. "There's going to be a Gathering soon," he mumbled as he dipped his head and lapped up some of the water.

"Hey Blacky boy," a voice said with malice as a crimson fox wearing a snakeskin belt stepped out of the shadows of the nearby large oak tree.

"Crimson," Jetfur mewed as he nodded curtly to the crimson fox.

"Yer wanted me." Crimson stated as he idly fingered his dagger.

"You are going to go through with the plan today," Jetfur mewed as he gazed into the stream.

Crimson grinned as a pure white fox slipped from behind the oak tree. The white fox muttered something to Crimson, who smirked in delight. "Yer should get back to camp," The fox stated. "Or they ill suspect something and look ter you."

"Of course," Jetfur mumbled as he turned around and slunk back into the forest.

"Why do we listen ter him," The pure white fox grumbled as he watch the jet black cat leave.

"Don't worry Ice, we ill be rid of him and da other cats soon," Crimson smirked as twirled the dagger. "Just leave the thinking ter me."

111111111111111111111111111111

_Sunhigh – Same Day_

Pouncekit bounced excitedly as he noticed that it was almost sunhigh. "I'm going to be a warrior today," he chanted over and over again.

His mother smiled down at him as she licked the top of his head. She purred with pride as she smiled at her sons attics. Her green eyes glanced over at her daughter, who was leaning against Twistedfate with Flowerkit also flanking her even though Twistedfate kept on telling her that she should join the other kits.

Shatterstar leapt onto the stunted tree as she called across the camps, "et all cats old enough to catch their own prey, join me beneath the Stunted Tree for a clan meeting!"

Some of the warriors padded out of the den as more arrived back into the camp. All of the apprentices clustered together as they looked up to Scatterstar, who gazed at every cat and even at Mraak, who was sitting by Silverheart. "By naming another apprentice, we prove that Forestclan will remain strong and survive," she continued. "Pouncekit, from now on you will known as Pouncepaw until he have earned you warrior name. Jetfur, you are ready for an apprentice. You will be Pouncepaws mentor."

Both Pouncepaw and Jetfur swelled with pride as they touched noses. The white apprentice sauntered over to the other apprentices while Jetfur slunk over to the other mentors, who smiled encouragingly at the jet black tom.

Pouncepaw's mother smiled as she watched on with pride. Her son was to be a warrior! She glanced up at the sky as she mumbled, "I hope you are watching Fell, you should be so proud of your son as well as your daughter."

As the cats separated, Pouncepaw tumbled over to Silverheart. He watched as his sister beamed with pride down at him, and groaned when he felt her tongue lick the top of his head. "Mother already did that," he whined as he ducked down and rolled away, his paw scrubbing at the top of his head.

Silverheart just smirked as Mraak clapped Pouncepaws back with his wing. "You be good now, eh," he hooted.

Pouncepaw smirked. "Of course."

"Pouncepaw! We're going on a patrol," Jetfur called over to the group as Pouncepaw scrambled around and sprinted over to where Jetfur was waiting with a female warrior and a male warrior.

"Somehow, I don't believe it," Silverheart muttered as she watch Pouncepaw dash off towards his mentor.

"You have to rest now," Twistedfate mewed as she lead Silverheart back to her den.

111111111111111111111111111111

**AN: Here's the third chapter, finally. Jeez, four favorites and two alerts. I can honestly say that I didn't think this story would be this popular. I might make another crossover when I finish this one, and maybe a sequel to this. I might actually be taking a break from working on _Going Rogue_ since this one is much more popular and I don't want to disappoint. Please review, or favorite, or alert this story for it only takes around ten seconds of your life. ^_^**

**~Darkie**


	4. Secret Betrayal Part 2

**AN: Here's the Fourth Chapter! Technically.**

**Some Reviews:**

**SongoftheWolf: I tried to cover that up, because the first idea was to kill off Pouncepaw. *Gasp But I didn't like the idea so I switched it to a two-part chapter where the action will start. Cats with other weapons. *Grin Now that's a thought. Yes I will bring in weapons later, sorry if I disappoint you with that since the big battle scenes aren't going to happen soon.**

**Dragontiger12: Thank you for looking at my story and reviewing. I liked Pouncekit when I made him up at school, and I didn't either. I just threw this idea out there and when people said that they liked it, I decided to build up on it. I finished all of the Redwall books and have been rereading them A LOT, so I decided to add in some Brain Jacques like bad guys to make this even more interesting. Maybe, read and find out. I can't believe that I made Jetfur up, but I do enjoy his 'bad boy' jealous attitude. ^_^**

_Talons and Claws_

Chapter 4

Secret Betrayal Part 2

Silverheart felt a pang of fear as she watch her brother go with the patrol. She could tell that Twistedfate was feeling the same thing as worry flashed across her face. The medicine cat shook her head as she turned around. Her pelt flashed by in the sunlight as she strode off into her den without a word.

"Mraak," Silverheart mewed softly as she leaned against him.

"Yes," The owl asked worriedly as he looked down at the silver she-cat.

"Can you tail my brothers patrol," Silverheart asked pleadingly as she looked towards the bramble tunnel.

Mraak glanced down at Silverheart, a flash of surprise in his eyes. Silverheart didn't look at him as she continued, "Please. Something bad going to happen, I feel it."

She turned her blue eyes to his pleadingly, worrying etched in her face that was almost up to fear. Mraak felt a pang of guilt. He didn't know if he should go. "I don't know," he answered truthfully as he hung his head.

He didn't look at her as he shuffled away from her, feeling that if he stayed longer that his heart would break and that he would cry or something. He stopped once he reached the shadows of the far off wall. A soft sound reached his ear slits as he glanced up.

A black tom was standing there. He was gazing at Mraak with frozen, ice blue eyes that seemed to reach into his soul. The black tom cocked his head, his ice eyes asking if he could talk with him. Mraak shuffled to the side, allowing the strange black tom to sit down beside him as the tom glanced around the camp.

He turned his strange gaze to Mraak, who shivered under the intense gaze. The owl nervously lifted his foot and placed it back on the ground, repeating the gesture as he waited to see if the tom would speak first.

"I don't know what to do," Mraak finally sighed as he looked down at the ground.

The black tom cocked his head questionably as he continued to gaze at Mraak as he waited for the owl to continue. "Silverheart thinks that something bad is going to happen, but I guess that I just don't, want to believe her," Mraak sighed as he looked at the black tom for his response.

"Believe her," The black tom answered simply, surprising Mraak greatly at how the toms voice was smooth yet low. "If her brother dies than she will be shattered."

Mraak felt his head buzz with more questions. Should he believe both Silverheart and the black tom with the strange intense eyes, or should he wait this out and see if Silverheart does shatter? He shook his head, still confused. "I just want to go home," He muttered as he shut his eyes.

"You will," The black tom as he gazed up at the sky through the branches of the oak trees. "You were sent here for a purpose, or the gods wouldn't have sent you to our world. But hurry you must, before the danger comes."

"Wait," Mraak said as he noticed that the strange black tom was padding away from him. "What do you mean?"

He stared helplessly as the black tom seemingly disappeared, his head still confused. But his heart told him to listen to the strange cat, to protect Silverhearts brother, whom he was actually quite fond of.

Making up his mind, the strange spotted owl strode to the tunnel, bracing himself as he felt the thorns tug some of his feathers off. He finally saw the forest around the camp of brambles as the sunlight wavered slightly. He spread out his wings, lifting into the air with a powerful trust to see if he could spot the patrol.

He flew swiftly around the area, afraid of what he might see.

1111111111111111111111111111111

Pouncepaw strode along behind the three warriors of the patrol. When they had started, the female warrior introduced herself and the other male. She said that she was called Sandsky because of her sandy ginger pelt and blazing yellow eyes. While the quiet male was called Silentwind due to the fact that his throat was slashed open in the first fight with the foxes. The white and black tom was actually lucky to be alive, since the other severely wounded all died.

A crack of a fallen twig made Pouncepaw jump slightly as he glanced nervously towards the sound. Sandsky looked over her shoulder at Pouncepaw, shooting him a reassuring smile as she chuckled lightly. Silentwind shook his shoulders as he silently laughed, remembering his first outing in the large territory. Jetfur just stonily padded onwards, not giving one look towards the others as he lead the patrol.

The white apprentice continued forwards as he caught another crack from the opposite direction, except closer that time. He opened his eyes wide as he scrambled up between Sandsky and Silentwind, who both stopped that time.

"That isn't prey," Sandsky whispered as the three cats pressed close together. "Prey doesn't move that fast or live near other prey for fear of being caught. No, we're being tailed."

Siletnwind growled as the three cats found themselves surrounded by many foxes. "Well well, if it ain't me matey. How yer doin wit out yer voice," A crimson fox said maliciously as he advanced forward a couple of steps.

Siletnwind growled as he started forward. "Don't be too hasty," Sandsky growled at the white and black tom as she put her paw in front of him to stop him from charging the crimson fox.

"My my, ain't we da smart kitty," Crimson smirked as he lazily flicked out his rusty blade from its sheath. "But not smart enough."

Crimson flicked his dagger forwards in a charge gesture. The other foxes grinned as they fell onto the three cats, forcing the three cats into a desperate defense position.

Sandsky and Silentwind slashed and bit left and right as they desperately tried to keep Pouncepaw safe. Sandsky screeched as she felt the thorn sharp claws of a reddish brown fox dig into her hind leg. She fell down onto her stomach, lashing at the fox with her other hind leg. The fox snarled as he felt the claws slash at his face.

The fox quickly retreated as Sandsky picked herself up and looked up to see the odd colored pelt of the owl that had arrived with Silverheart. Pouncepaw also noticed the owl as he screeched at the top of lungs, "Owl! Help us here!"

The owl seemed to have heard as he dived down and spread his talons wide to grab a fox. An unfortunate grey fox got caught in the talons, squirming weakly as he tried to get out of the iron grip. The owl tossed the fox's body to the side as he lashed out left and right with his talons and beak. After impaling a fox with his beak, the owl finally stood next to the three cats.

"Glad, _pant _that you could , _pant _join us," Sandsky panted as she flipped a fox onto its back. She was bleeding from her hind leg and side as she spoke.

Mraak knew that they couldn't survive much longer. He glanced at Pouncepaw, coming up with a quick plan. "Get help," he screeched as he threw Pouncepaw through the air.

Shocked, the white apprentice landed on his belly as he found himself out of the circle of the foxes. "You ain't going anywhere," a voice hissed as he felt claws grip his body and drag him into the undergrowth. He struggled weakly as he glanced fearfully backwards, shocked at what he saw.

1111111111111111111111111111111

A grey she-cat sighed as another creature got away from her claws as she was distracted by the soft sounds. Another sigh came from the tree as a golden tabby slid down the trunk. He landed with a soft crunch onto the snow, reminding the she-cat of how she should be catching prey in the season of starvation.

"Swallowpaw," The golden tabby sighed as he looked at his apprentice with forest green eyes. "Try to pay attention, the clan could use the food."

"I know," Swallowpaw hissed as she unsheathed her claws. "But I keep hearing these noises Sunstripe."

"What noises," Sunstripe mewed as he flicked his ears around. "Where?"

"Over there," Swallowpaw answered as she flicked her tail to where the patrol had gone after passing them.

"Oh no," Sunstripe muttered. "Swallowpaw, go and get some cats. Our patrol is in trouble!"

Sunstripe bounded through the underbrush, leaving behind a sullen Swallowpaw. "Sure," she muttered as she sprinted towards the camp. "Leave me to play messenger."

1111111111111111111111111111111

A lone feline cautiously padded through the trees. The snow softly crunched underneath its paws as it walked along. Its whiskers twitched as the stench of fox could be smelt. Wrinkling its nose, the feline made its way along the scent trail, hoping to find some place where it could stay.

1111111111111111111111111111111

"Scatterstar! Come quick," Swallowpaw screeched as she rushed through the tunnel, not caring if any thorns snagged on her pelt.

"What is it," Scatterstar asked sharply as she appeared from her den.

"Patrol attacked," The grey apprentice huffed as she looked towards her leader. "Sunstripe went to help but if its the foxes...." She cut herself off.

"Thornpath," Scatterstar ordered. "Gather most of the able bodied apprentices and warriors. Swallowpaw, you lead the way."

The grey apprentice swelled with pride as she sprinted back through the tunnel and into the forest, praying that she wasn't to late.

1111111111111111111111111111111

"Halt," The crimson fox ordered as the beaten cats and owl clustered together once again.

The other foxes backed away, snarling as they looked to their leader for why they had to retreat when they could have easily killed them. Crimson strode forwards, stopping right in front of Mraak. "I told yer not ter mess wit me, mate. Now yer pay da price, yesh," Crimson smirked as he flicked the blade out.

The fox pressed the blade close to Mraaks chest, smirking as he watch the owl squirm with fear. Oh, how he loved the fear of his prey.

When a golden blur shot into the group of foxes was Crimson surprised. The golden striped cat slashed though the foxes as he made way towards Crimson. The fox turned towards the golden cat, leaving his back towards Mraak. **(An:Not a smart move.) **

Mraak took the chance as Crimson prepared to slice the golden warrior in two. Striking his talons forward, Mraak dug his talons into the crimson foxes unprotected back. The fox screeched, clutching on his weapon as he still swung down. The golden warrior saw it a bit late as the dagger drove through his flank as he still clawed at the foxes belly.

"Boss," The pure white fox yelled as he leapt onto the owl.

Mraak screeched as he felt the fox's fangs dig into his neck. He remembered seeing the cats crush their opponents, so he fell backwards, squashing the pure white fox underneath him. The foxes again attacked the cats, trying to protect their leader and deputy.

1111111111111111111111111111111

Pouncepaw looked around. He was in a hidden clearing with a small stream that bubbled in a very weird way. Through the stream he could still hear the sounds of the battle raging on. "Don't move," A voice hissed as he felt claws dig into his sides.

He remembered that he was on his belly, so why was he on his back now. He gazed up at his attack with fear, shock spreading across his features as he found himself looking at Jetfur, his mentor.

"What? Why," Pouncepaw coughed out as he glared at Jetfur.

The jet black tom gazed coldly down at the white apprentice. "You are my ticket to Silverheart. With you and that owl gone, I will be there for her."

"You're sick," Pouncepaw spat as he squirmed underneath the bigger tom cat.

"No," Jetfur hissed as his claws dug deeper. "I'm in love."

"It still doesn't give you permission to kill me," Pouncepaw spat.

"Be quiet," Jetfur hissed as he lifted his right forepaw and slashed from one side of Pouncepaws face to the other.

"Why don't you," Another voice mewed, melodious and sweeter even than the birds.

Pouncepaw felt Jetfurs weight lifted off his body. Struggling onto his paws, he gaped at the feline before him who was beating Jetfur back. Her beautiful grey and peach calico fur shone in the weak sunlight, creating a light all of its own. While her eyes were a fiery green that suggested that Jetfur should try to defeat her, and her voice was just lovely.

Pouncepaw felt his heart beat against his chest as the she-cat sent Jetfur fleeing into the bushes. She stalked over to him, concern flashing in her green eyes. "Are you okay," she asked.

Poncepaw found himself losing himself in the tone of the she-cats beautiful voice, blinking back to reality when he noticed that reinforcements had arrived. The two cats stalked towards the main skirmish scene, surprised to find all of the foxes gone.

"Anyone missing," Scatterstar called out as she gathered the clan around her.

Thornpath shook his head no, so the clan followed Scatterstar back to the camp with Pouncepaw and the mysterious she-cat trailing behind.

111111111111111111111111111111

**AN: So, this is the second part to what should have been just one chapter, but I wanted it to be more of a suspense/cliffhanger type thing. I was listening to "Little Piece of Heaven" by A7x so that I could get ready for the skirmish scene. I couldn't get too morbid/gory though since I'm not good at that kind of stuff.**

**Chapters coming Soon:**

**Suspicions**

**Getting Away with Murder**

**Bad News**

**Hearts Despair (May not do it though.)**

**Keep an eye out for another story that might be up soon. (If I get bored).**

**~Darkie**


	5. Suspicions

**AN: Here's the Fifth Chapter!**

**Review Time:**

**Dragontiger12: I'm just happy that you still get on this site at all. I sometimes don't because of school. First skirmish scene. I am so proud of how it turned out. *Sniffle I role played Jetfur before and he always turned out the same, so I was like what the heck. I couldn't change his personality at all. Woohooo! Go Pouncepaw! Go Pouncepaw! ^^**

_Talons and Claws_

_Chapter 5_

_Suspicions_

The cats wearily trudged back to the camp. Two cats stayed by the entrance in case of an raid by the foxes. The cats all hung in the center of the camp, unsure of what they should do now.

Scatteredstar padded over to the Stunted Tree, leaping lightly on it she called out above the mesh of voices, "Cats of Forestclan! Please remain calm. I am sure that the foxes won't attack again so soon."

Some of the gathered cats yelled out in fear as they didn't listen to their leaders words. Other cats growled as they yowled for revenge, while only a few were questioning to how the foxes were so knowledgeable about the clans patrols.

Scatterstar sighed as the cats began to thin out and leave the center of the camp. She looked over at Twistedfate, beckoning the medicine cat over with a flick of her tail. The medicine cat limped over to her leader, bowing her head down as she stood before Scatterstar.

"Did Starclan tell you anything," Scatterstar whispered pleadingly as a flicker of fear crossed her eyes.

Silverheart noticed her leaders fear. She gulped. She didn't like how easily her leader was about to give up on her clan! There must be something that she could do.

"No," Twistedfate answered softly, hanging her head lower.

Scatterstar sighed as she dismissed the medicine cat. She turned her attention to Thornpath, who was sitting beside her as he waited impatiently for his turn. He whispered something lowly, causing Scatterstar to step into her den with Thornpath right behind her.

Silverheart limped up to Twistedfate, wondering why the she-cat didn't even look at Scatterstar as she talked. "You're hiding something," Silverheart whispered as she stood next to the medicine cat.

The tortoiseshell stiffened as she gazed into Silverhearts blue eyes. She opened her mouth in disbelief. Silverheart flicked her tail to silence whatever Twistedfate was going to say.

"I know that you dreamt of something. You were mumbling in your sleep while I was awake. I have a notion to who could of done this though," Silverheart mewed as she sat down and curled her tail over her paws.

Twistedfate gazed at the silver she-cat inquiringly, having a few ideas of her own. Both she-cats sat down in a secluded part of camp, whispering to each other softly.

1111111111111111111111111111111

Jetfur slunk away from the other cats, his amber eyes flaring in anger. His planned had been foiled!

He slunk over to where Pouncepaw was sitting with the strange she-cat, chatting rapidly about something. The black tom growled softly, immediately earning the young cats attention. Pouncepaw jumped as he glared at his mentor, remembering what the black tom had tried to do to him.

"If you tell anyone," Jetfur hissed as he pressed his face close to the two young cats. "I'll make sure that you die, nice and slow."

Jetfurs face retreated as the black cat slunk away, vanishing into the shadows. The grey and peach colored calico she-cat hissed at where Jetfur disappeared. "And he's your mentor," she mewed through gritted teeth. "I wouldn't mind to rip from claws on his smug face."

Pouncepaw grinned at the she-cat. He shyly looked at the ground as he mewed, "Thanks for saving me today. I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for you."

The calico she-cat blinked in surprise as she looked at Pouncepaw. The white apprentice kept his gaze on the ground, a light blush rising on his cheeks. He looked up to see the calico beaming at him with a beautiful smile.

"It was a pleasure to save your hind," She whispered softly into his ear as she got up.

Pouncepaw blinked, dazed as he realized that Scatterstar was beckoning for him and the calico to join her by her den. Jumping onto his paws, the white apprentice bounded over to his leader with the calico right on his heels.

"Welcome to Forestclan," Scatterstar mewed as she bowed. "I hope that you will care to join us as we try to rid ourselves of the foxes."

"Thank you," The calico mewed as she dipped her head in response. "I would enjoy helping your clan out."

"Welcome, then my young friend," Scatterstar mewed as she slipped into her den.

Pouncepaw turned to the calico as he mewed, "So, what's your name?"

"I'm called Risingfire," The calico replied as she glanced around the camp. "I come from far away. Though I am looking for a place to call home."

"Then stay here," Pouncepaw squealed as he bounced around Risingfire. "Every cats welcomed here."

"What about the other clans," Risingfire asked quietly as she looked at the ground.

Pouncepaw stopped bouncing. He put his tail on her shoulder as he mewed, "Don't worry bout them. Scatterstar can smooth tongue her way to letting you stay with us."

The white apprentice grinned. It was so goofy that Risingfire found herself grinning back. The two young cats sat quietly together, enjoying the rest of the day in the sunlight.

1111111111111111111111111111111

"Who is it that you think did it," Twistedfate mewed confusing as the two she-cats sat down.

"I have my suspicions. Like how did the foxes know that that patrol was going to pass then," Silverheart mewed as glanced around camp.

"They could have gotten lucky," Twistedfate shrugged.

"No, we have a traitor within the clan," Silverheart persisted.

"Who," Twistedfate asked simply as she flicked her tail.

"I have a notion that its either Thornpath or ....." Silverheart mewed as she looked uncertainly at Twistedfate.

"Or," Tiwstedfate prompted the silver she-cat.

"Or Jetfur," Silverheart whispered as she looked down at the ground.

Twistedfate didn't answer, too shocked to speak.

111111111111111111111111111111

**AN: Here's the next chapter, latish. I'll try to put up the next one soon. Sorry that it was short, but it's more of a filler than anything else.**

**Chapters coming Soon:**

**Getting Away with Murder**

**Bad News**

**Whispers in the Night**

**True Colors**

**~Darkie**


	6. Getting Away with Murder

**AN: The next chapter for TaC. Wow, the sixth chapter already. *Faints**

**Review Time:**

**DragonTiger12: I love doing the "young love" scenes between those two. I was thinking about who Pouncepaw should love, and then Risingfire came into mind. I based her on my own cat. Finally, another Jetfur fan. You can thank Thornpath for Jetfur being so evil and awesome. ^^**

_Talons and Claws_

_Chapter 6_

_Getting Away with Murder_

The clan cats all stayed up later that night. They flinched at every sound, even though they recognized it as the night life of the forest. Two cats huddled together, their yellow and amber eyes glittering as they whispered to each.

"I need to go out," Jetfur hissed as he watched Swallowpaw and Sunstripe leave the camp.

Thornpath nodded as he gazed around the camp with his sandy yellow eyes. He stopped at a gap in the wall, flicking his tail over at it noticeably only to Jetfur. The black cat nodded as he slunk towards the gap.

The gap was just big enough for Jetfur to slink through, as leaf-bare had thinned his body. Slipping through the gap, the black tom found himself close to the entrance of the camp. Slinking past the thorn filled tunnel, the black cat carefully followed the trail of Sunstripe and his apprentice.

11111111111111111111111111111111

Sunstripe led Swallowpaw through the forest, stopping into a hard packed clearing. Stopping, the golden striped tabby turned around until he faced his small apprentice.

"Attack me," he ordered as he tense his muscles.

Swallowpaw nodded as she cautiously crept towards her mentor. Sunstripe appeared to become very impatient as he lunged forwards first. Swallowpaw easily side stepped the wild lunge, her paw brushing his flank.

Sunstripe landed heavily on his side, panting as he saw Swallowpaw leap onto his flank. With paws sheathed, the grey apprentice landed on her mentors flank, kicking with her hind legs and fore paws at his exposed flank.

Sunstripe heaved upwards sharply, sending a surprised Swallowpaw into the bushes. The golden tabby cocked his ears as he heard a different noise from his right. He turned, but too late as he felt thorn sharp claws slash at his face.

_Stay safe, my apprentice. _He thought as he felt his body grow heavy.

Jetfur watched with satisfaction as Sunstripes large body fell limply on the hard packed snow of the clearing. A dark pool started to form underneath the golden pelt as two glazed eyes gazed towards the stars.

The moon seemed to be covered at that moment, sending the world into pitch darkness as the black cat growled towards the stars. The moon didn't appear until heart beats later, when the black cat had slunk away to wash himself of Sunstripes blood.

Swallowpaw swallowed as she crept out from the bushes, belly fur brushing against the cold snow. She shivered with fear as she crept over to her mentors body. Tears welled up in her eyes as the grey apprentice touched her nose to her mentors cold flank.

_He died protecting me. _Swallowpaw thought as she swallowed hard.

111111111111111111111111111111111

Jetfur slunk back through the gap in the wall, having cleaned himself thoroughly of the blood stains. He immediately went to Thornpath, easily finding the dark striped white tabby at the edge of the camp. He hadn't moved from spot all day as the events swirled around about him.

Either tom had noticed that Swallowpaw had also snuck back into the camp. She sprinted over to Scatterstar, urgently whispering into the she-cats ear.

The tortoiseshell she-cat blinked surprise as she sprinted out of the camp. The senior warriors all dashed out after their leader, wondering to where she was going so late in the night. The cats thundered through the forest, stopping cold when they saw Sunstripes limp body.

Twistedfate limped over to the still golden stripes body, putting her face close to his mouth. She looked up sadly as she shook her head. Sunstripe was dead.

The other cats yowled with grief as Sunstripes family gathered around his body. Sunstripes mother told Scatterstar that his family would properly bury him, so that the others could go to get some rest.

The tortoiseshell she-cat nodded dully as she padded back to camp, the other cats right behind her. Swallowpaw entered camp last, looking up at the sky as she thought quietly to herself.

_Oh Starclan. Why did Sunstripe have to die so young? Why couldn't have it been me?_

She didn't notice two glittering amber eyes watching her as she entered the apprentices den without a mentor. Jetfur hissed as he noticed that Swallowpaw was still alive. He would just have to deal with her next.

He would set the foxes on her. They had some nice torture ideas that he would enjoy to watch. He looked over at Scatterstar, surprised that she didn't call him over to exile him from the clan. Then a thought hit him. Swallowpaw hadn't said who killed her mentor.

So maybe she didn't know. Jetfur let out a sigh as he slunk into the warriors den.

_Oh Starclan, _He thought. _How good it feels with getting away with murder._

111111111111111111111111111111111

**AN: Sorry for ANOTHER late update. I was just really into writing _The Rising Star._ This was also short because I was stumped on how to do this chapter. I was losing some brain cells that had the ideas for this chapter. Anyways, thank you to all you are still interested in story.**

**I give a bag of cookies and a present to: **

**Dragontiger12: For reviewing this story and because she's just soo awesome cause she helps me whenever I ask for help. You totally deserve this reward.**

**And**

**SongoftheWolf: You were my first reviewer and favoriter. You also deserve this reward cause you helped me update this story when I wasn't planning too.**

**And**

**VampireWolfGirl: Who also reviewed at least. You helped me as well to actually continue on writing this fic. **

**And**

**To those that has favorited and alerted this story, you get a big hug and a bag of cookies.**

**~Darkie**


	7. A Glint of Moonlight

**AN: The Next chapter. O.O**

**Reviews:**

**I won't answer them now. Need to get this chapter up. Sorry, lost my inspiration for this story, but I think I found it.**

_Talons and Claws_

_Chapter 7_

_A Glint of Moonlight_

The rest of the day went by as normal.

Swallowpaw stalked through the forest, trying to clear her mind with some hunting. She paused by the stream, not noticing it as she heard the squabblings of a mouse. She stopped as the mouse darted in front of her. She leapt after it, her claws digging into its body as her hind paws slipped in the mud.

She let out a startled yowl as she felt the cold tug of the water. She hung onto her mouse, as the stream dragged her along. She went underwater, clawing franticly to bring her head to the surface. She gasped for air as she felt herself slam into a boulder.

"Look at what the stream dragged in," A voice sneered from the other bank.

Swallowpaw felt the sharp teeth of another cat drag her to the bank, where she laid grasping for air hungrily. When she finished, she looked over at her rescuer. It was a male, with dark grey fur and lighter patches closer to his snow white colored belly. He was bulky, with clear blue eyes and a plume like tail.

The tom smiled cockily at her.

"You should be more careful," he mewed, his voice different from other cats that Swallowpaw had heard before. "The stream is dangerous to young kits like yourself."

Swallowpaw bared her fangs. "I'm not a kit," she growled.

"Not from what I see," The tom mewed, grinning. "All apprentices know to swim."

"Only Streamclan cats do," Swallowpaw spat. "I'm in Forestclan."

"A forest dweller," The tom said. "Shouldn't be by the stream, you could get hurt."

Was there a flash of concern in the toms blue eyes? Swallowpaw blinked, but the tom grinned again in that manner of his. She growled. "Who are you," She growled. "I never heard a voice like yours."

"I'm Wolfpaw," The tom mewed, puffing out his narrow chest. "I came from the mountains."

"So you're not from Streamclan," Swallowpaw mewed, eyes narrowing.

"Nope," Wolfpaw answered. "And what pretty she kit am I talking to?"

"Swallowpaw," Swallowpaw spat, fur bristling.

"Swallowpaw," A voice called from the forest.

"Foxdung," Swallowpaw swore as she looked towards Wolfpaw.

"You never said thank you," Wolfpaw pouted. "I just don't rescue any pretty females."

Swallowpaw lanced back at the forest, hearing the light paw steps of one of her friends. "Fine," she mewed. "Thanks Wolfpaw."

She turned around, but couldn't see the grey tom cat anywhere. "And thanks for the mouse," she heard the tom mew, though she couldn't see him.

Her amber eyes widened, before narrowing to slits as she growled at the empty air.

"Missed another bit of prey, didn't you," The voice mewed again, causing Swallowpaw to turn around and gaze into the concerned amber eyes of her friend.

"Yeah," Swallowpaw mewed, looking down at her paws. She couldn't tell her best friend of Wolfpaw, at least not yet. She figured that the smug grey furred tom cat would be going to the Gathering.

"Let's go back to camp," Her best friend mewed, fidgeting. "It's getting late."

"Sure," Swallowpaw sighed, following after her friend.

Her friend was a grey tabby with amber eyes and small for his age. He had been born early, and the only one to survive out of his siblings. He was built for speed, and didn't really want to fight any cat.

He had been right about being late, though. As the two cats entered the camp, she felt Thornpaths scorching gaze on her. She ducked, joining the other cats. Scatteredstar held up her tail, silencing the cats as she mewed, "Let us go to this Gathering. We shall see of what news the others have, but do not say of anything that has happened."

When she said that last part, she looked at Swallowpaw. The dark grey she-cat gulped back a wash of sadness, as she remembered her dead mentor. Scatteredstar leapt out of the camp, running towards the meeting place.

The cats of Forestclan filed into the large, opened area of the meeting place. They weren't the last to arrive, for only two of the four clans were there before them. Swallowpaw padded past groups of warriors, noticing the dark grey back of Wolfpaw. He wasn't with any other cats as he listened to the leaders talk.

With a grin, Swallowpaw crept behind the tom. She leapt, carefully keeping her claws sheathed as she landed on the tom. Wolfpaw rolled, gently hitting Swallowpaw back before getting back onto his paws.

"You are such a poor hunter, Swallowpaw," He grinned. "I heard you as well as still being able to listen to the leaders."

"Anything interesting," Swallowpaw asked, licking her paw.

"More attacks," Wolfpaw mewed, tilting his left ear towards the huddled leaders. "By foxes. Also, Darkclan will not show up, something bout the foxes."

"Let every cat listen to this Gathering in the Moonlight," Scatteredstar's voice rang out, causing the cats to quiet down.

Greypaw, Swallowpaw's best friend, sat closer to the front, looking towards her and Wolfpaw. A pang of jealousy rippled through his belly, as he looked back at the leaders, who were perched on the branches of the Stooping Tree.

"Darkclan will not join us tonight," Scatteredstar mewed.

Cats along the open area yowled with shock and outrage. Some liked the dark hearted clan, while others would suggest that they leave. A hazy grey female stepped cleared her throat, "Streamclan has also suffered. One of are apprentices have been killed, left in the stream."

Her blue eyes looked at a group of Forestclan warriors accusingly. Wolfpaw narrowed his eyes, whispering, "She falsely accuses your clan, Kit."

Swallowpaw nodded slightly.

Boulderstar, the Caveclan leader, stepped forwards. "Do not start an unnecessary war, Hazestar," He mewed. "It seems that Caveclan is unaffected by this plaque. We tend to keep it that way."

The large brown colored tom stepped back, looking coolly at the scathing Hazestar. Scatteredstar stepped forwards.

"Boulderstar is right," She mewed. "We must remember the true enemy. The invading foxes. We believe that they slew one of our warriors, Sunstripe, while he was out practicing with his apprentice."

Yowls of shock and sadness greeted Swallowpaws ears. Sunstripe was a well respected warrior to all of the clans, loyally following his leader and justly fighting any cat that challenged his clan.

"Look at the sky," A Caveclan cat called out nervously.

Dark clouds covered the moon, not moving once since the Gathering had started. "We are alone on this," Twistedfate mewed from her place. "Starclan will not help us, not yet."

The leaders leapt from their perches, gathering their clan around them. Swallowpaw turned to Wolfpaw. "What will happen now," she mewed.

"We wait," The tom answered gravely. "And see."

"Wolfpaw," A ginger tom barked. "We're leaving."

"Yes Tumbestep," Wolfpaw mewed, slinking towards his clan mates. "When we meet again. May it not be battle."

Swallowpaw nodded, watching as the tom followed his mentor back to their territory. A glint of escaping moonlight washed through her fur, making her shiver as another light beam hit the dark grey back of Wolfpaw.

"What does it all mean," Swallowpaw mewed. "Will I save the clans?"

1111111111111111111111111111

**An: Hopefully it was a bit on the confusing side. I am not answering comment this time for I need to get this chapter up and hopefully the next one as well. Yeah, I changed the name. Now you should who will be the heros, for I picked quite a number of them. ^^**

**No evilness. Sorry.**

**~Darkie**


	8. Starlight, Blood Bright

**AN: Another chapter! Woot!**

**Random – Thanks.**

**Dragontiger12 – Thanks. It took me like, awhile to think of it. My muse wasn't "working". ^^**

**I might make a story on his earlier life. Who knows.**

**SongoftheWolf – Thanks, yeah and yeah. I was thinking of your username while I created Wolfpaw. **

_Talons and Claws_

_Chapter 8_

_Starlight, Blood Bright_

**Wolfpaw POV**

We returned to our camp after the Gathering. My normally cheerful self seemed to evaporate even before I had snapped at Gingerpaw that morning. It all started after the Gathering.

Hazestar had leapt upon the rock, calling us for a clan meeting. The sleeping cats all shuffled forwards, mewling questions about the Gathering. "Silence," Hazestar had growled. "Forestclan has killed us for the last time. Scatteredstar blamed the foxes for her own doing. We must bring them to justice, we prepare to attack. With the help of some friends, of course."

Yowls of both agreement and shock rang through the camp as the warriors leapt to their feet. Fogpelt, Hazestar's sister, yowled, "And Caveclan is with them! We shall also give justice to them traitors as well."

My stomach flipped over as ice formed a knot in my throat. I wished that there was something that I could do. I didn't want to fight Forestclan. Fight Swallowpaw. There was already too much death and bloodshed that has happened in the territories. I had to stop this, before it was too late.

Tumblestep was watching me. His disapproving yellow eyes cutting into my heart, causing me to slink to the apprentices den rather than leaving the camp. The other apprentices left me alone, though Gingerpaw looked like she wanted to say something. Every cat knew she had a crush on me, even myself. Her eyes flashed, bright green, before I slipped into the comforting shadows of the den.

I drifted to sleep, deciding to go and warn Forestclan around Sunhigh.

1111111111111111111111111111

**Next Day, Morning**

I woke up to the sound of the birds. I opened my eyes to see the blue body of a bird, perched close to my nose. We locked eyes, but not in the predatory sense. It cocked its head, opening its beak and whistling a beautiful tune.

The sound of another cat waking up startled the blue bird. It squawked with surprise, opening its wings and taking off to wherever. I caught the flash of ruffling ginger fur as Gingerpaw poked her head into the den. She didn't normally wake up early, which surprised me greatly.

She brought her head back out, walking away from the den. I yawned, getting onto my paws and walking into the camp. Most of the warriors were already up, training for the big raid against Forestclan and even possibly Caveclan.

I noticed the large bulky body of my mentor from where he was eating with his mate. I didn't want to disturb him, knowing that he would send me to do Elder care work. Gingerpaw was sitting with Birdpaw and Waterpaw. I didn't feel like joining them, knowing that I wouldn't be able to eat anything anyways with a churning stomach.

But I still walked over to them. I should give you a description of Birdpaw and Waterpaw and Gingerpaw. Birdpaw was the only other male apprentice in the clan. He has a blueish grey pelt with blue eyes and is very small. Waterpaw is a slender she-cat with white paws and faint darker stripes and a line that runs down her spine. And Gingerpaw is a ginger she-cat with green eyes and white paws, though nothing like Waterpaw.

Birdpaw looked at me, his blue eyes pleading for me to stay with him or to get him away from the she-cats. Or, at least Gingerpaw. I sat down next to him, causing Waterpaw to scoot away from us. The grey she-cat looked at the ground in front of her, shy all over from the tip of her tail to the tips of her ears.

"So Wolfpaw," Gingerpaw mewed from her spot. "How do you feel about the raid?"

There was a sneer to her tone. I didn't answer, jaw clenched slightly as Birdpaw shifted uncomfortably next to me. "Afraid for your other clan girlfriend," she spat.

I bristled. Quickly smoothing my fur, I answered with a cool attitude, "She isn't my girlfriend, she's just a friend that I have met."

"Let me tell you," Gingerpaw mewed, on her paws and taking a step closer to me. "That we run things differently here than from the mountains. There are laws that you must follow, and one of them is for you not to fall in love with a rival clan cat."

"I don't need to talk with you," I answered, flicking my tail.

I got up, motioning for Birdpaw to follow me as I left. Waterpaw had shrunk away during the confrontation, now sitting peacefully chatting with her mother. I dragged Birdpaw over to our mentors, who looked at us as I mewed, "May Birdpaw and I hunt today?"

"You hunted yesterday," Tumblestep growled, flicking his tail. "We need to train."

"Let them hunt," Brightwing mewed, Birdpaw's mentor. "We need the fresh-kill, and they will train later."

"Fine," Tumblestep growled. "But if Hazestar yells at us for this, you will take the punishment, alone."

With that, my mentor strode away, tail lashing angrily behind him. "Run along now," The ginger and white she-cat mewed with a flick of her paw. "I shall meet with you later to train."

We bounded towards the entrance of the camp, seeing Gingerpaw talking with her mentor. We brushed into the meadow, where the low cut grass swayed slightly in the light breeze. "We aren't going to hunt much," Birdpaw mused. "Are we?"

"You are right," I mewed. "We must warn Forestclan of the coming raid. It is wrong."

"I believe you, friend," Birdpaw mewed, blue eyes flashing. "Let us go, now."

We bounded along the meadow, past the small woods and up to the stream. The sound of Swallowpaws voice reached my ears, making me grin as I spot her losing the catch of a fat mouse. "Apprentices should know how to hunt, Kit," I mewed across to her.

She turned to glare at me, itching to spring at me. "What do you want," She growled, settling for the angry attitude instead.

"I have come to warn you," I mewed, earning a throaty sound from Birdpaw. "We shall attack you tomorrow, Moonrise. Warn your clan, for we shall be helped by the foxes."

"Why are you you helping my clan," Swallowpaw asked suspiciously, amber eyes flashing.

"There has been enough bloodshed," I answered, hanging my head. "I know the foxes have caused it, but Hazestar is too shortsighted."

"I believe you," I heard her soft reply as she turned around and bounded back to her camp.

"You like her," Birdpaw mewed teasingly, butting my shoulder.

"I guess," I mewed, knocking him over with the same gesture.

We hunted before returning to camp, the ice forming again. This time in my heart.

1111111111111111111111111111

Back to Forestclan, Normal POV

Swallowpaw had warned Scatteredstar and, surprisingly, the she-cat believed the apprentice. The she-cat leapt upon the Stunted Tree, yowling the message for the clan meeting to start. "My fears have been born, Streamclan is planning to attack us for something that we have not done," She yowled.

Yowls greeted this sentence, as Scatteredstar flicked her tail noticeably for silence.

"We shall need to prepare," She continued, as though she had never been interrupted. "For we shall fight them back, for we have done no wrong. At least, in Starclan's eyes."

With that, the clan dispersed, most of the male warriors clamoring at Thornpath to be able to train. While the apprentices shrunk back, including Swallowpaw. The large tom cat strode up to the group, causing the most skittish of the apprentices to flinch.

"Everyone will train," He mewed, smirking.

He strode away, going right over to his circle of friends. "You guys are lucky," Flowerpaw mewed softly.

"Why," Pouncepaw snorted.

"Because you can hunt and train as a warrior," Flowerpaw mewed. "While I twas never given the chance to choose."

"But you like being a meddy cat," Greypaw mewed sheepishly.

"Yeah, I guess," Flowerpaw sighed, walking over to where Twistedfate was sitting next to Mraak.

Swallowpaw furrowed her brow, wondering to why the medicine cat would want to talk with the temporally staying owl.

And that was only the start.

1111111111111111111111111111

Swallowpaw panted, crouched close to the ground as she faced the large body of Thornpath.

"Better," He hissed, one ear dropping to the side.

Swallowpaw narrowed her eyes, watching as Thornpath raced towards her. The tom lifted his paw swiftly, intending to bowl the smaller she-cat over. Swallowpaw caught his intention, rolling to the side so that Thornpath would lose his balance as he flailed with his paw at empty air.

The apprentice leapt, landing squarely on the toms back. She gently bit his ear, hanging on as Thornpath flipped onto his back. She twisted her body to the side before the tom could complete his move.

He flicked her away from him, causing to stand in front of his narrowed yellow eyes. "You have done well," he hissed, spitting out dirt.

Swallowpaw glowed. She pranced away from the training clearing back to the camp. A wave of tiredness swept over her as she entered the camp. The other apprentices didn't bother her, too tired themselves as they all shuffled into the apprentices den.

1111111111111111111111111111

**The Nighttime**

The night was eerily quiet. The cats of Forestclan were dozing when the attack began. Greypaw let out a yowl, signaling that the Streamclan cats had arrived. Angry hisses rang through the air, as the night erupted with the sounds of battle.

Swallowpaw slipped up onto a higher level of ground, knowing that she wasn't strong enough to take a warrior down on the ground. She perched there, muscles taut, before leaping down upon the foggy grey back of Fogpelt.

The bitter she-cat growled, flipping onto her back to try to dislodge or crush Swallowpaw. The dark grey she-cat twisted her body at the last second, hanging onto her flank. Fogpelt yowled, somehow managing to dislodge Swallowpaw. The dark grey she-cat landed onto her paws, wiggling her toes as she felt the sticky blood of Fogpelt.

She tackled into Tumblestep, stopping him from delivering a fatal blow to Greypaw. The tom turned on her, catching the side of her head with an unexpected sweep of his paw. Swallowpaw's ears rang as Greypaw drove Tumblestep away. She moved unsteadily towards the edge of the battle, laying down underneath the dark thorns of the secret entrance of the camp.

There she waited, until the last of the yowls stopped. She heard Scatteredstars yowl, forcing her tired muscles to work. She walked over to the other cats, glancing towards the camp entrance to see the flash of Wolfpaw's pelt as he dashed away, unharmed.

"We have survived, this time," She mewed. "But only because Starclan was on our side. The foxes seemed to have not been in this battle, but they will surface in the war."

Swallowpaw shuffled to Twistedfate's den, belly churning.

She didn't want to fight with Stremaclan. With Wolfpaw.

1111111111111111111111111111

**AN: Nice chapter title, right? Hopefully you get what I mean. So the plot is starting, with the bad guys all falling into place and the good guys selected. There are some more good guys that I haven't mentioned yet, which they shall be appearing later. So until next time.**

**Ja ne,**

**~Darkie**


	9. Whispers in the Night

**AN: Ninth chapter! ^^**

_Talons and Claws_

_Chapter 9_

_Whispers in the Night_

**Two Days Later**

Forestclan was still healing from the wounds inflicted from the nighttime battle. The fresh kill pile had been destroyed in the battle, so the cats focused on hunting and more training. Swallowpaw trotted through forest, ears flicking as she crouched.

The call of a thrush whistled through the air, cutting off all other sounds as the dark grey she-cat wiggled her haunches. Amber eyes narrowed as the thrush poked its fat body of a nick in a oak tree. With one final wiggle, the she-cat launched her lithe body through the air. Her silver hind claws dug into the bark as her front claws buried themselves into the creatures plump body.

Yowling softly with triumph, the she cat landed neatly back onto the ground with her paws while holding her prey proudly with her teeth. Swaggering back to the camp, her nose twitched as a gut wrenching familiar scent wafted over her.

"I thought we had a deal," A voice hissed.

Swallowpaw crept towards the noise, quietly digging her claws into a tree and racing up it. Perched on a branch above a secluded clearing, her amber eyes widened. Standing below her were two foxes, Jetfur, Thornpath, and Hazestar.

Hazestars hazy grey pelt bristled as the she-cat bared her fangs. The crimson fox seemed undaunted by the open show of hostility towards him. He just bowed his head slightly as he said, "Well, ye had hava picked da worsts time foran me."

The white fox snickered softly, its large mouth in a sick looking grin.

"We could have used our help," Hazestar spat, lashing her tail angrily. "My warriors are all injured now because you didn't show."

"Hazestar, it isn't like we have lost the war, now," Thornpath growled. "We still have time. Lets think this carefully before more bad things happen."

Hazestar sat down grumbling softly as her tail twitched.

Jetfur stood up, rising his tail. His jet black fur gleamed in the dappled sunlight as his amber eyes flashed. "We would need to get rid of some threats before we may continue. Darkclan has been taken care of, Caveclan should be defenseless and unknowing about it. But Forestclan is prepared. Somehow they knew about the assault. I say we take out Forestclans strongest warriors before attacking them again."

"And what would that do," Hazestar growled. "To help us?"

"We will then be able to easily take over the Forestclan camp and drive them out. Or just kill them all, if you prefer that way," Jetfur mewed, smiling cruelly.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Swallowpaw woke early, nervous with excitement. She was going to be made a warrior today, even though she wasn't the right age. She picked her way past the other sleeping apprentices, reaching the entrance to the den with record time.

Brushing through the opening, the dark grey she-cat blinked. Hazy sunlight slanted through the camp, causing a tingle to go through the she-cats spine.

"Swallowpaw," Risingfire called as she padded over to the apprentice. "Want to go hunting before your ceremony with me and Pouncepaw?"

"Sure," Swallowpaw mewed, quite surprised by the other she-cats open show of kindness.

"There's the white puff ball now," Risingfire teased lightly as the white tom cat stumbled over to them.

"Well, are we going or what?" Pouncepaw mewed as he dashed towards the camp entrance.

Risingfire padded slowly after the tom, rolling her eyes noticeably. Swallowpaw giggled, warming up quickly to the grey and peach colored calico. Swallowpaw pricked her ears towards the path that Pounepaw had taken, not hearing the tom.

"Risingfire," She hissed, stopping.

The grey and peach calico she-cat paused, ready to spring on an unsuspecting mouse. She leapt, biting the mouses spine with her fangs before turning to Swallowpaw. She buried the mouse as she asked, "What's up Swallowpaw?"

"I can't hear Pouncepaw," Swallowpaw mewed.

Risingfire stopped cold, eyes widening. Dashing through the path that Pouncepaw had taken, she crashed right into the fluffy white tom.

"What's wrong?" She asked, a bit dazed.

Swallowpaw raced into the clearing, stopping cold with her fur fluffed up. The dark grey she-cat let out a strangled half-sob, half-hiss. For there, laying in front of Pouncepaw, was the cold body of Spottedsky. Her back was torn open, coating her silver and black fur with blood. Her clouded amber eyes gazed sightlessly with fear.

"Run," Risingfire choked out, her ears flicking and twitching. "Now!"

She bundled into Pouncepaw, pushing him towards the camp. Swallowpaw sprinted towards the camp, hearing the thunder of paws racing after her. "Swallowpaw," The dark grey she-cat heard Risingfires startled mew.

_They're coming after me, _Swallowpaw thought. _Because I know._

A speckled brown fox leapt towards her, pinning Swallowpaw down as it landed on her back. The dark grey she-cat hissed, flipping over and sending the dazed fox tumbling. Another fox leapt at Swallowpaw, jaws open as it prepared to bite the she-cat.

A dark grey blur shot at the fox, colliding into its red-brown side with force. The fox let out a startled yelp as it landed on its flank some tail lengths away from the bristling dark grey tom. "Wolfpaw," Swallowpaw breathed as she got onto her paws. "Ain't I glad to see you for once."

Wolfpaw gave the she-cat a hurt expression. "Come on," he mewed. "I just don't save any pretty she-cat."

Swallowpaw smirked. "I know."

They dashed through the trees, the foxes back on their tails. Wolfpaw veered into a dense place of underbrush. "Keep running back to camp," he mewed. "I got me a plan."

Swallowpaw nodded as she dashed back to the camp. Hearing the sound of paws behind her, she whirled around with claws unsheathed.

"It's us," Risingfire panted as she stumbled over to Swallowpaw while carrying an unconscious Pouncepaw.

Swallowpaw nodded, sheathing her claws. The group padded back into the camp, hearing the dismayed cries of their clan-mates. Risingfire slipped over to Twistedfate's den, dragging the limp white body of Pouncepaw.

"This smells like foxes," Sandsky mewed as she stumbled over to Swallowpaw.

The ginger she-cat was still injured from the first scrap, though she wasn't going to like the news that Swallowpaw was going to give to her and the clan. "I'm sorry," Swallowpaw mewed. "But Spottedsky is dead."

Sandsky let out a yowl of sadness. Spottedsky was her closest friend, the two almost sisters with their bond. "I'll kill those foxes," The ginger warriors mewed as she made a dash towards the entrance of the camp.

"Sandsky," The ginger warrior paused when she heard Scatterstars voice. "You will not go out there alone. Do you want to join Spottedsky in Starclan without having a chance to avenge her?"

Sandsky bowed her head as she slumped towards Twistedfate's den. Scatteredstar did have a point.

"Silverheart," Scatteredstar mewed, turning towards the silver she-cat. "What news have you from our owl friend?"

"He hasn't found the way back to his world," Silverheart mewed. "But that doesn't mean that other owls haven't found their way to our world."

Scatteredstar sighed.

She leapt onto the Stunted Tree, not bothering to yowl since the whole clan had already gathered around the tree. "I have some sad news. Spottedsky is dead. Killed by those cursed foxes."

The cats in the camp let out yowls and caterwauls of dismay and anger. Scatteredstar flicked her tail, silencing the cats below her.

"But for some happy news," She mewed. "Swallowpaw, you have done well training even when Sunstripe had died. You are ready for your warrior name. From this day on, you shall be known as Swallowfeather. May Starclan watch over you."

Scatteredstar jumped onto the ground as Swallowfeather padded over to her and they touched noses. The dark grey she-cat walked back to her clan-mates as they chorused her name.

"And we have two new apprentices," Scatteredstar continued. "Duskkit and Snowkit, please step forwards. Until you have earned your warriors names, you shall be called Duskpaw and Snowpaw. Sandsky and Songbreeze, you are both ready for an apprentice. Train them well, and may Starclan watch over you all."

With that, the she-cat leapt off of the tree and disappeared into her den.

* * *

**That Night**

As Swallowfeather sat for her vigil as a new warrior, she heard whispered voices coming from close to the camp. Flicking her ears, she listened quietly to the voices.

"We should have already been rid of Swallowfeather," A deep, rough voice hissed.

"I know, I know," Another, more cold voice mewed. "But we can still kill her. Don't rush like in the Legends. Those cats failed."

The other cat snorted. "Darkclan has been 'disbanded.' Streamclan is under our claws, and Caveclan is weak. Forestclan is the only clan that has a chance to stop us. We must act swiftly."

"And we will," The other cat mewed, soothingly.

Swallowfeather ducked her head, tuning the rest out. She couldn't believe it. They had tried to kill her earlier, and Wolfpaw might be dead now because of her.

Wolfpaw.

Her chest tightened.

She silently promised to Starclan. That she would protect Wolfpaw and save the clans.

* * *

**AN: Another update. Finding my muse again for this story. Yay! You don't *have to review, but it would be nice if you did. I sort of have the ending of this story all figured out, so expect more updates in the future.**

**+Ja Ne+**

**++Darkie++**


	10. Stepping on Thorns

**AN: Tenth chapter, and still being worked on. ^_^**

_Talons and Claws_

_Chapter 10_

_Stepping on Thorns_

**The Next Day**

Swallowfeather woke up at Sunhigh, blinking the sleep from her amber eyes. She yawned, getting up and striding out of the warriors den. Scorching yellow eyes burned into her pelt as the she-cat whirled around to see Thornpath watching her with open hatred.

His pale yellow eyes narrowed, the hatred becoming shrouded by another emotion. His old apprentice, Jetfur, was sitting next to him. The jet black tom wasn't watching Swallowfeather, but Silverheart and the owl. But he turned his cold amber eyes towards her, also scorching through her fur with cold knowledge.

She gulped.

She knew that the two toms wouldn't hesitate to kill her. Thornpath walked over towards the nursery, brushing past Swallowfeather. In the white and black toms wake was malice and evil intent as the she-cat watched him stride over to his mate and two kits.

Stormheart, his mate, was a pretty grey tabby she-cat with the greenest eyes that you would ever see. She was thin, not slender, with medium-sized paws and a purple colored nose. A scar was evident on her shoulder to run down her flank, showing her old life as a warrior. She also wouldn't dare to hesitate and return to the warriors life if there was trouble.

Their kits were Badgerkit and Thistlekit, Both are male, though Badgerkit inherited his fathers bulk. The white and black furred tom was more like his father, with pale amber eyes and long claws. He would always play roughly with his friends and littermate, so that blood would draw. He didn't get when to stop, and Thornpath constantly praised him for it.

Thistlekit was another matter. He was kinder and gentler, especially with females. He was charming and would only fight if he had been provoked, or to protect a friend. Silver fur with faint grey stripes running along his body and darker tabby stripes adorning his face and legs made him quite handsome. The clear blue eyes only added to that effect, as the tom would walk with grace.

Thornpath stopped in front of his kits, giving a rough purr. "My, how our kits have grown. They shall be excellent warriors."

"Only for you, Dad," Badgerkit mewed, puffing out his chest.

Thornpath turned to Thistlekit. "I don't want to overshadow any other cat," The young tom mewed. "I'm perfectly happy with the way that I am."

"But that's not good enough," Thornpath growled as he brought his face close to his sons.

Thistlekit didn't shrink back. He boldly looked his father straight in the eye as he openly defied him. "I will take no part in your plans," He mewed.

A large, heavy paw knocked the kit off of his feet. Still not cowering, blue eyes narrowed as Thornpath smoothed down his anger.

"Teach him some respect," He growled to Stormheart before swaggering away.

Stormheart didn't make a move to help her kit, silently thinking the same way about him. Swallowfeather bit back a growl as she walked over to the poor kit. Nosing his flank, the dark grey she-cat helped him to his feet.

"Thanks Swallow- what was it again," Thistlekit mewed sheepishly.

"Swallowfeather," Swallowfeather mewed as she let out a mrrow of laughter.

Thistlekit blinked.

"You don't have to obey your father," Swallowfeather mewed. "He doesn't have your best interests at heart."

"I know," Thistlekit sighed. "But mother thinks just like him when it comes to me."

Swallowfeather sighed. She wrapped her tail around the kit, hugging him.

"Thank you," Thistlekit mewed, his words only slightly muffled by Swallowfeathers thin fur.

The dark grey she-cat nodded. She walked away from the nursery, feeling Stormhearts disapproving gaze on her back.

* * *

Swallowfeather looked up from where she was laying, hearing her name. Two pale yellow gazed darkly down as the black stripes twitched on Thornpaths face. Biting back a flinch, Swallowfeather gazed boldly back at the white and black tabby.

"What?" The dark grey she-cat snapped as she leapt onto her paws.

"Why do you talk with my _pathetic _son?" The tom snarled. "You are just putting even worse, _tainted _thoughts in his head."

"I'm giving him a future," Swallowfeather mewed. "Since you don't even care about his."

"I just don't want him to grow up weak and un-felidae," Thornpath growled as he slithered past Swallowfeather, sending a cold chill down the young she-cats spine. "We will talk more later."

The dark grey she-cat sat back down, feeling another cat sit practically next to her. Tilting her head slightly, she found herself looking into cold, frozen blue eyes. The pure black cat sat there silently, gazing at Swallowfeather straight in the face. The dark grey she-cat shifted uncomfortably, the motion not going unnoticed by the strange black tom. The ice blue eyes blinked as he turned his head away from the dark grey she-cat.

"Be cautious, Feather of Swallow. You are trading down a path of thorns as we speak. One day, so soon the thorns will prick you where you hurt most," Frozenheart mewed. "Be watchful for Wolf of Stream, he will need your help as well in the future. Though, do not love what can be killed."

With that, the black tom slunk away, leaving a very confused Swallowfeather alone with her thoughts. Another cat coming towards caught her attention, as she noticed a bleary eyed Sandsky was standing by her.

"Thornpath, me and you are going on a hunting patrol together." The ginger she-cat sniffed before stiffly walking away.

Getting up onto her paws, the she-cat padded over to where Thornpath was waiting. Sandsky soon appeared behind Swallowfeather, head bowed and eyes glued to the ground. It was so unlike the ginger she-cat that Swallowfeather was quite taken aback.

The black and white tabby tom lead the patrol out of the camp, he strode towards the Streamclan border. Strange, for a patrol had already just been there because the scent markers were just freshly lain. Sandsky plopped herself down in a cover of foliage, unwilling to come out.

Thornpath took this chance to confront Swallowfeather, causing the dark grey she-cat to crouch with her back to the stream. "Why don't you go for a little swim?" The tabby tom growled as he shoved the lighter she-cats towards the stream.

The she-cat hit the water, failing her limbs and paws as she struggled to keep her head above the water level. The stream carried away from her territory, curving into Streamclans lands. An upcoming rock slammed into her head, knocking her out as the stream continued to tug the dark grey she-cat hungrily towards some unknown place.

"What in Starclan," Wolfpaw swore as he leapt into the stream.

Paddling swiftly and easily, the dark grey tom dug his teeth gingerly into the she-cats scruff. He dragged her back to the land, dropping her onto her side once he finally got her out of the stream. Her head was bleeding sluggishly, so Wolfpaw decided that he should take her to Streamclan's medicine cat.

Taking her by the scruff again, her proceeded to drag her back to his camp. The Streamclan cats all crowded around him as he walked into the medicine cats den with Swallowfeather. A brown tabby tom appeared by his side, sniffing the even darker fur of Swallowfeather.

He lifted his side, cocking it the side quizzically. He knew that Swallowfeather wasn't from Streamclan, but another clan. Woflpaw mouthed that he would tell him the truth later. The brown tabby nodded in understanding, going over to his herb store to get the right herbs to help the she-cat.

Wolfpaw trudged out into the camp, and over to Hazestar. He bowed his head as he waited for his leader to punish him or curse at him. "What a brave tom cat you are, Wolfpaw." Well, he wasn't really expecting that.

"Another warrior for Streamclan," The hazy grey she-cat continued as she winked at Wolfpaw.

The wink said everything. That his leader knew that Wolfpaw liked the she-cat, willing to risk his life for her. "But what shall we call her?" Hazestar continued.

"How about Robinpaw?" Wolfpaw offered.

Hazestar smiled sadly. Robinpaw had been a great apprentice, but she had died by Forestclans claws. "Robinpaw it is," she mewed.

Wolfpaw strode back to Healingheart's, the brown tabby, den. He was quiet shocked to hear that Swallowfeather, sorry Robinpaw, had lost her memory of Forestclan. But she would look at him, the dark grey tom got the feeling that she remembered him. He hoped that she would be smart enough to follow in as he lied about where she was from, claiming that she was a friend from his past life in the mountains.

It was going to be a long life for the poor tom.

* * *

**AN: At least I'm updating this story. Next chapter is called "Blaming the Path of Thorns." So it should be out sooner than this chapter had been.**

**I won't give up on this. I just love writing this fic, so I'm going to finish it no matter what. And that's a promise.**

**+Warriors Fan+**

**++Darkie++**


	11. Dealing with the Path of Thorns

**AN: Tenth chapter, and still being worked on. ^_^**

_Talons and Claws_

_Chapter 10_

_Dealing with the Path of Thorns_

**A Few Moons Later**

It was Thistlepaw's third day as an apprentice. He bounded out of the den, actually hoping that he had elder care duty today because he loved listening to them ramble about their lives. The young apprentice strutted over to his mentor, Silverheart, who was sharing tongues with Mraak, the owl that now seems to live in Forestclan.

Maybe we should brief you on what has happened in Forestclan since Swallowfeather disappeared. Greypaw is now known as Greycloud, having been given his warrior name just days after Swallowfeather's disappearance. The grey tom acted like the dark grey she-cat was never apart of Forestclan, or that he never knew her. Leafpaw, Flowerpaw's brother, became an apprentice just a moon before Thistlepaw and Badgerpaw.

The silver and black tom reached Silverheart, clearing his throat to get her attention. The silver she-cat turned to her apprentice blushing lightly as she looked inquiringly at the tom. She shook her head no, not wanting her apprentice to spend yet another day with the Elders.

"We're gonna go hunting," Silverheart mewed as she got onto her paws. "The Elders would love that especially if you catch it for them."

The coaxing worked. Thistlepaw bounded towards the camp entrance, pacing impatiently as he waited for his mentor to catch up. He flicked his tail as he lead the way out into the forest, stopping close to where the apprentices practice fighting.

"Now," Silverheart mewed. "Tell me what you hear or smell. Once we pick your prey will I teach you the crouch."

"Other then Pouncepaw and Leafpaw scruffling in the dust, I hear a mouse nervously skitting across the roots of that oak tree," Thistlepaw mewed with a smile and a tail wave towards an oak tree. "And I know how to do the crouch, it just might not be perfect."

Silverheart nodded, motioning for him to do the crouch.

The young tom crouched down, tail close to the ground enough so that it wouldn't drag or could be seen by the prey. His blue eyes flashed as he finally caught sight of the plump brown pelt of the mouse. It nervously twitched its whiskers, sensing something wrong. As Thistlepaw got into leaping range, the mouse paused. It turned its head to the side, still unable to see Thistlepaw as the tom disappeared above it.

The apprentice landed without a sound on top of the unfortunate mouse, swiftly killing it with the flick of his claws. He proudly picked up the dead mouse and carried it towards a patiently waiting Silverheart sitting with a sparrow by her paws.

"Want to try again?" The silver she-cat asked as Thistlepaw dropped the mouse next to the sparrow.

The apprentice nodded. He intended to feed all of the elders with the prey that he could catch, with leaf-bare coming soon and all that. Flicking his ears, he stalked away from the blood scent so that he could find the more plump, more slow prey.

A brown squirrel darted in front of him, pausing with its tail in the air and its nose twitching. His claws easily slid out as he wriggled his hunches. Without a sound, the tom landed on the startled squirrel. He finished it off with his claws, raking it through its thinning fur. He stopped once he caught himself, shaming burning through his pelt as he brought the squirrel over to where Silverheart was waiting.

/_Will I ever be free from my family's legacy?/ _He thought as he helped his mentor to carry the fresh-kill back to the clan.

He took the sparrow and the squirrel over to the Elders den, dropping onto their own small makeshift pile. A rumbling purr filled with old age caused Thistlepaw to duck his head as he looked over to where the moss beds were located.

A grey and white she-cat was sitting with her eyes half closed in a patch of sunlight. Her blue eyes gazed out at sparrow and squirrel with approval, as she was the Elder that was purring. A brown tabby tom was lying next to her, his eyes closed as the breath rasped in his chest. Thistlepaw felt a pang of concern for Sagewhisker, the brown tabby, with his bad health as he grew older.

A large, thickset tom shifted from his perch a top of the old log that had fallen in the Elders den moons ago. His one sightless eye fell onto Thistlepaw as the other shortsighted one squinted to see the apprentice. Rumblestep, the young tom, had to be sent to the Elders den early, due to his sight problems. Though, if a fight broke out in the camp, Rumblestep would gladly join in since he missed his short life as a warrior.

"Good catch, young one," Rainflower mewed. "Would you like to hear another story?"

"Oh, yes please!" Thistlepaw mewed as he bounded over to the old she-cat, stopping himself quickly from crashing into Sagewhisker.

"Well, I remember how your father was when he was young. Brave and handsome, but he was too quick to unsheathe his claws in times of trouble. He doesn't know that I knew this, enough I was his mentor and all, but he loved a Caveclan female. Oh, she was a pretty little thing, that one. Now, what was her name again? Ah, yes. Crystalsong. Back when she was a warrior apprentice. They had quite a time, even had forbidden kits that Crystalsong had to give up," Rainflower mewed. "Then she gave the kits to her grief-stricken friend, who's own kits except for one died, to mother. She went on and became the Caveclan medicine cat, but that doesn't stop the story yet. Now, when Crystalsong had told Thonrpath this, the tom was enraged. He spat at the she-cat, mad that she didn't keep their kits, that she didn't want his kin. Their kin. He struck her, giving her that long scar on her flank. Once he had realized to what he had done, he turned and fled back to camp. He didn't speak to Crystalsong ever again, and the clan suspected something with him. So he took Stormheart as a mate, who had been stalking him for moons. She was madly in love with him, but he didn't love her. No, he didn't want to love again. But they still whisper that he still loves Crystalsong and their unknowing kits in Caveclan. Even if he won't admit it himself. Then you and Badgerpaw came. And I worry about your dear brother, he is turning out just like your father. Trend carefully."

With that, the grey and white elder settled into her moss more comfortably and dozed.

Thistlepaw quietly snuck out of the den, tail first. His eyes were huge with disbelief as he stumbled over to the fresh-kill pile. He picked one of the more scrawny looking mice, not really feeling hungry after hearing about his father. Like every other kit, he aspired to be like his father. He wanted to brave, strong and handsome. But it seemed like his father was cold, ruthless and selfish.

Thistlepaw walked over to where Leafpaw and Pouncepaw were eating, mouse in his jaw. He dropped his mouse before plopping down close to Leafpaw while the tortoiseshell tom chattered away to Pouncepaw. The white apprentice would nod his head or laugh at what Leafpaw was saying, already a friend to the small tom.

"Hey Thistlepaw," Leafpaw mewed, turning his attention towards the other apprentice. "Hey sis."

Thistlepaw tipped his head, finding himself looking at a small grey furred she-cat with some tortoiseshell patches splotched onto her pelt. Her cloudy blue eyes didn't squint to see Thistlepaw, telling him that Flowerpaw had accepted that she was shortsighted. Her small nose twitched, though, as she took in Thistlepaw's scent to label him as 'Thistlepaw.'

"Hey Leafpaw, Pouncepaw, Thistlepaw," Flowerpaw mewed shyly, her left forepaw shuffling a bit in the dust.

"I was just about to tell Thistlepaw about how I owned Pouncepaw in our little scruffle," Leafpaw continued on. "I'll be a warrior for both of us, just like I promised when we were kits."

"Just don't die," Flowerpaw mumbled as she walked away, back to work with her mentor.

Thistlepaw noted the sadness in the she-cats tone, suddenly feeling sorry for her. She could only watch as her brother would fight and die, and she feared that she wouldn't be able to help him. But she learned some battle moves from Rumbestep, so he knew that she would defend herself, her mentor, the kits and the elders from any attack on the clan. Even if it meant losing her own life in the process.

/_I understand her. Where she's coming from, what she's doing. Even her hidden motives./ _

Thistlepaw finished his mouse, getting on his paws and stretching. Leafpaw had already seemed to forget about him, so he just slunk into the den. The white and black fur of his brother in his nest struck warning bells in his head as he laid down in his own nest. Away from his brother.

Two amber eyes glared from the pile of white and black fur, gazing straight at Thistlepaw as the tom shifted uncomfortably in his own nest. A growl rumbled from Badgerpaws throat, the warning kind. Badgerpaw closed his eyes, soon snoring softly in sleep as though nothing had just happened between him and his brother.

Thistlepaw turned away from Badgerpaw, wondering about why he gave him a warning growl as he tried to sleep. He felt Leafpaw and Pouncepaw come into the den and slip into the beds beside his, away from Badgerpaw. Finally, he fell asleep.

* * *

A yowl of pain woke him from his slumber.

Thistlepaw yawned, blinking sleepily as Pouncepaw shifted beside him.

"I think it's Nightfeather just having her kits," The white tom mewed, snuggling back into his moss bed. "Nothing for us to worry about much."

Thistlepaw felt wide awake now. Leafpaw's bed was empty, the tom was most likely with his sister. Getting onto his paws, the tom thrust his way out of the apprentice's den. A small gathering of cats were already crouched by the nursery.

Right when Thistlepaw had reached the nursery, Twistedfate poked her head out. She immediately spotted Thistlepaw as she mewed, "Thistlepaw, can you get me some borage leaves. "

Thistlepaw nodded, running off into Twistedfate's den. He paused by her assortment of herbs, grabbing the one that tasted hairy. He scrambled out of the den and pelted right into the nursery.

A black queen was lying on her side, her body rippling as she went through the process of giving birth. Giving Twistedfate the herb, Thistlepaw watched as a reddish brown kit came first. Then a smaller reddish ginger kit came next. The smallest one, a pitch black kit, came last. The first two kits squirmed and wiggled as their mother licked their bodies.

Twistedfate sighed, finished with giving instructions to Flowerpaw, as she prodded the pitch black kit. "She's dead," she mewed sadly.

"No! It can't be true. You've made a mistake, look again," Nightfeather, the black queen, mewed franticly as she furiously licked at the black kits body.

Twistedfate gently touched Nightfeather with her tail, shaking her head sadly as the queen caterwauled her grief. Thistlepaw bowed his head, knowing that Starclan would welcome her. A yellow furred tom trusted himself into the nursery, amber eyes blazing as he sat down next to Nightfeather.

"What a strong tom and she-cat we have, though," The yellow tom mewed soothingly. "We are so lucky to have them. Have you thought of names?"

"Redkit," Nightfeather mewed weakly as her tail brushed each kit individually as she named them. "Emberkit. Blackkit."

"Yarrowleaf," Twistedfate addressed the yellow warrior. "Make sure that Nightfeather eats these, you wouldn't want her to not be able to feed the kits."

Yarrowleaf nodded, amber eyes narrowed, as Twistedfate shuffled out of the den. Flowerpaw followed after her mentor, tail dragging in the dust. Thistlepaw bounded after the grey she-cat.

"It's my fault," Flowerpaw mewed softly as Thistlepaw fell into step beside her. "I should've done more to help Blackkit."

"There was nothing that you could have done," Thistlepaw mewed, pressing reassuringly against Flowerpaw. "It was just her time to join Starclan."

Flowerpaw leaned into Thistlepaw, his scent comforting and friendly.

"Flowerpaw! You can sleep in my den for a bit," Twistedfate's voice mewed from her den.

The grey she-cat blinked, not wanting to leave Thistlepaw just then. Thistlepaw nudged her, not wanting her to get into any trouble with her mentor. Flowerpaw sighed, trudging over to the medicine cat's den with heavy paws.

Thistlepaw wondered for how long the grey she-cat had been up, helping Nightfeather and Twistedfate. It must have been awhile, for normally the she-cat was hyper even though she was shy.

Leafpaw came up next to Thistlepaw, watching his sister disappear into the medicine cats den with tired green eyes.

"Not you too," Thistlepaw joked as he lightly shouldered into the smaller tom.

Leafpaw gave a tired smile. "Yeah. I'm gonna sleep for today, Sandsky said it was okay with her."

"She probably just needs some more sleep herself," Thistlepaw mewed as Leafpaw stumbled over to the apprentice's den.

Leafpaw flicked his tail, signaling that he heard. Thistlepaw watched as Silverheart walked over to him. She put her tail on his shoulder, and the tom knew that he could do whatever he wanted for today. Silverheart walked away, most likely to wherever Mraak was. It seemed like the owl was the only thing on the silver she-cats mind, which stung Thistlepaw's heart since she was his mentor.

Thistlepaw ducked into the nursery, remembering his days as a kit. He smiled over at Nightfeather, who just blinked sleepily back. Redkit squirmed, sensing another cat close by while Emberkit continued to sleep.

Thistlepaw just sat there, watching the two kits.

* * *

It was all set up perfectly.

Thistlepaw didn't like the way the camp felt so empty, many patrols having been sent out. He finished his piece of prey, noting that Sandsky and Shatteredstar where the only other cats here beside himself and the elders and the queen and her kits. Feeling restless, Thistlepaw paced close by the nursery, pricking his ears as he heard the hushed voices of his father and Twistedfate.

Twistedfate sounded mad about something, while Thornpath sounded soothing and cold.

_/Don't trust him, Twistedfate. Whatever he says, it's always bad news./_

A soft thud was heard as Thornpath slunk out of the nursery, the tom eyeing his son as he slunk past. The deputy was heading for Shatteredstar's den, claws unsheathed. Thistlepaw disappeared into the nursery, seeing a distraught Nightfeather curled over her mewling kits and an unconscious Twistedfate close by.

With a growl, Thistlepaw pelted out of the nursery and after Thornpath. He heard hear Shatteredstar's startled mew as Thornpath leapt at her. Thistlepaw took this chance to slip into the den and leap onto his fathers back. Thornpath growled as he swung around, Shatteredstar momentarily forgotten as he tried to dislodge his son.

Thistlepaw clung desperately on as Thornpath heaved him against the wall. With a cry of pain, Thistlepaw finally let go. He fell with a thud on the floor, his shoulder busted and his body bruised. Shatteredstar yowled at Thornpath's retreating form, shocked by the toms action to kill her and his own kit.

Thistlepaw got onto his paws, stumbling a bit as he ran after his father. He followed the torn path to the gorge and rock spikes below, well out of any clans territory. The white and black tom whirled around, hunched over as he gazed angrily at his son.

"Do it," He growled. "Kill me. You know what I've done, what I've tried to do."

Thistlepaw yowled, racing straight at Thornpath so that he body slammed into the larger tom's chest. Thornpath let out a shocked mew as he scrambled backwards, his hind paws scrabbling at thin air. The ground crumbled underneath his paws, as Thornpath gazed one last time at his son.

With a yowl, the large tom fell into the gorge. His body impaled by two of the rock spikes as the water rushed between them.

"How could you?" The shocked growl barely registered in Thistlepaw's ears.

A black and white body slammed into his, away from the gorge and Thornpath's body. Badgerpaw was standing on him, one paw on his brother's chest, fur spiked and eyes wild. He curled his lip, his fangs glittering in the fading light as the sounds of paws could be heard.

Badgerpaw hesitated. Instead, he decided to flee away from the awful scene.

The patrol finally reached to where Thistlepaw was lying, stunned by the gorge. Silentwind took him by the scruff of his neck, knowing that he wouldn't be able to walk because he was so shocked by the turn of events. The patrol headed straight back to camp, Silentwind bringing Thistlepaw to Twistedfate's den.

The shocked tom noted the silent cats confusion as he couldn't see Twistedfate anywhere in her den. Instead, a sleepy looking Flowerpaw greeted them. It took just one sniff to know what was wrong, as the she-cat padded over to the herb store to get the right herbs.

Silentwind looked inquiringly at Thistlepaw, wondering where the medicine cat was. "Nursery," Thistlepaw choked out. "Unconscious."

Silentwind nodded before he darted out of the nursery.

Thistlepaw sunk into a freshly made bed of moss, dozing right when he touched it.

* * *

_Shadowy and spiderweb like trees greeted Thistlepaws sight when he opened his eyes. A lonely looking road appeared, and Thistlepaw found his paws moving him along it. At the end was a dark, stagnant pool and large rock that overlooked the dark pool._

_ Two yellow eyes glared from atop of the rock as a white and black tabby perched on it._

_ "You thought I was done? Huh! I've only just begun," He snarled, smirking evilly._

_ Thornpath leapt at his son, about to rake his claws in his pelt, when a light appeared and the forest disappeared._

* * *

_The next thing that came to him were his brothers angry amber eyes. His fur bristling with his fangs bared at him. _

_ "How could you?"_

_ The words echoed through Thistlepaw's head as Badgerpaw faded away. He was soon replaced by their mother, Stormheart. The grey tabby was tight lipped, not wanting to talk to her disgraceful son. Thistlepaw ran after his mother as she also started to fade away._

_ "At least I loved you!" He yowled at her retreating form._

_ He regretted what he said as soon as the words left his mouth. Stormheart gave him a sad smile, before turning her head away. She couldn't bare to look at him anymore._

_ "You're more like your father than you know." Her voice said and echoed along with Badgerpaw's._

_ "Fell in love with a pretty Caveclan cat. Crystalsong, the medicine cat. Gave her kits away, this angered Thornpath. He hurt her." Rainwhisker's hoarse voice wormed through mind._

_ "Thistlepaw! Thistlepaw! It's time to wake up now." All three cats mewed at the same time as the light appeared again._

* * *

"Thistlepaw!" Flowerpaw's voice mewed right in his ear.

Thistlepaw opened his eyes, yawning. He felt like he didn't get any rest at all. Flowerpaw snorted, turning towards her mentor while mewed, "You were right. That did wake him up."

Twistedfate blinked. "Thistlepaw, do you have something to say to us? You were mewing in your sleep an awful lot, normally that means that you were having real nightmares."\

Thistlepaw leapt onto his paws. "I'm fine." He mewed as he strutted out of the den.

Flowerpaw sighed. "I worry about him, you know? I just can't stand to see him this way."

"I worry too, little one. I worry too," Twistedfate sighed as she turned away.

Thistlepaw's destiny was shrouded with darkness.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for my lateness. Again. So I decided to whip up an extra long chapter. ^^ **

**Don't expect to anytime soon again, though. It took me awhile to type it all up. Though, if you like the longer chapter's better, I'll try to type another long one again.**

**/ = thoughts**

**Not sure when the next chapter will be up. .**

**I would appreciate more reviews though. ^^ I would like to know who's reading and enjoying or even disliking the story. Just no flames if you don't really the story. .**

**+Warriors Fan+**

**++Darkie++**


	12. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Why hello everyone! I have returned from my ***cough **vanishing act. It's been a tough year for me, I may not even be that active on here anyways. But you all deserve to have something posted. I know you all missed me and my random updates, to which I think have gotten better in terms of style and grammar. I really must thank everyone who ever commented on my stories. :D

I have such sad news, it's been so long since I ever even thought of this story, or the others one for that matter, that I seem to have forgotten where it may have been heading. :/ I'm really sorry, especially after seeing how popular this story had gotten since my absence. I might just go onto other ideas, newer ones I have been thinking of.

Heck, I might even create a new version of Talons and Claws (don't push it ***glares at lurking friend **). Anyways, just thought you all deserved to know.

Darky out!~


End file.
